Artemis (Riordan)
Summary Artemis is the four thousand six hundred and twelve years old Greek virgin goddess of the hunt, the Moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness. She and her twin brother Apollo are known as the "Twin Archers." Artemis' handmaidens are known as the Hunters of Artemis, a group of young women that have turned their back from the company of men and have pledged themselves to the goddess. Her Roman counterpart is Diana. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Artemis, Diana Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, and Maidenhood Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation (Has divine authority over wild animals, primarily over her loyal wolves, hawks, and stags), Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Weapon Mastery, Able to grant the gift immortality, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master of camouflage, Light Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can strip away the immortality of minor gods), Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Should be comparable to other Major Olympian Gods like Ares, Dionysus, Demeter or Aphrodite; Was able to fight much stronger opponents like Atlas; Can create constellations at will) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can shoot arrows of moonlight). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class E via powerscaling Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of her true form make her difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: Silver Bow, Hunting Knives Intelligence: High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge) Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transfiguration:' Athena can transmute and transfigure virtually anything into anything else with ease, she transformed Actaeon into a stag, Kallisto into a brown bear and when Sipriotes accidentally witnessed the goddess bathing, she, in an act of mercy, permanently transformed the youth into a maiden. *'True Form:' Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Artemis possesses a "True Form" that manifests when she gathers all of her essences in one place. During this time, she emits blinding, searing light that can kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge her virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. *'Archery:' As the Goddess of Archery, Artemis is an extremely skilled archer. Her aim was so incredibly precise that she was able to split the Manticore's spikes mid-air with her arrows. As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Artemis' arrows strike anyone, no matter how far they are. Her skills are only rivaled by her brother Apollo, and the Giant Orion. She combines her archery skills, with her control over moonlight and can shoot shafts of moonlight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Bow Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Knife Users Category:Size Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Hunters